greenwikiaorg-20200222-history
R abbreviations
Environmental Abbreviations The abbreviations on this page were originally defined on the United States Environmental Protection Agency website. R RA: Reasonable Alternative; Regulatory Alternatives; Regulatory Analysis; Remedial Action; Resource Allocation; Risk Analysis; Risk Assessment RAATS: RCRA Administrate Action Tracking System RAC: Radiation Advisory Committee. Raw Agricultural Commodity; Regional Asbestos Coordinator. Response Action Coordinator RACM: Reasonably Available Control Measures RACT: Reasonably Available Control Technology RAD: Radiation Adsorbed Dose (unit of measurement of radiation absorbed by humans) RADM: Random Walk Advection and Dispersion Model; Regional Acid Deposition Model RAM: Urban Air Quality Model for Point and Area Source in EPA UNAMAP Series RAMP: Rural Abandoned Mine Program RAMS: Regional Air Monitoring System RAP: Radon Action Program; Registration Assessment Panel; Remedial Accomplishment Plan; Response Action Plan RAPS: Regional Air Pollution Study RARG: Regulatory Analysis Review Group RAS: Routine Analytical Service RAT: Relative Accuracy Test RB: Request for Bid RBAC: Re-use Business Assistance Center RBC: Red Blood Cell RC: Responsibility Center RCC: Radiation Coordinating Council RCDO: Regional Case Development Officer RCO: Regional Compliance Officer RCP: Research Centers Program RCRA: Resource Conservation and Recovery Act RCRIS: Resource Conservation and Recovery Information System RD/RA: Remedial Design/ Remedial Action R&D: Research and Development RD&D: Research, Development and Demonstration RDF: Refuse-Derived Fuel RDNA: Recombinant DNA RDU: Regional Decision Units RDV: Reference Dose Values RE: Reasonable Efforts; Reportable Event REAP: Regional Enforcement Activities Plan REE: Rare Earth Elements REEP: Review of Environmental Effects of Pollutants RECLAIM: Regional Clean Air Initiatives Marker RED: Reregistration Eligibility Decision Document REDA: Recycling Economic Development Advocate ReFIT: Reinvention for Innovative Technologies REI: Restricted Entry Interval REM: (Roentgen Equivalent Man) REM/FIT: Remedial/Field Investigation Team REMS: RCRA Enforcement Management System REP: Reasonable Efforts Program REPS: Regional Emissions Projection System RESOLVE: Center for Environmental Conflict Resolution RF: Response Factor RFA: Regulatory Flexibility Act RFB: Request for Bid RfC: Reference Concentration RFD: Reference Dose Values RFI: Remedial Field Investigation RFP: Reasonable Further Programs. Request for Proposal RHRS: Revised Hazard Ranking System RI: Reconnaissance Inspection RI: Remedial Investigation RIA: Regulatory Impact Analysis; Regulatory Impact Assessment RIC: Radon Information Center RICC: Retirement Information and Counseling Center RICO: Racketeer Influenced and Corrupt Organizations Act RI/FS: Remedial Investigation/ Feasibility Study RIM: Regulatory Interpretation Memorandum RIN: Regulatory Identifier Number RIP: RCRA Implementation Plan RISC: Regulatory Information Service Center RJE: Remote Job Entry RLL: Rapid and Large Leakage (Rate) RMCL: Recommended Maximum Contaminant Level (this phrase being discontinued in favor of MCLG) RMDHS: Regional Model Data Handling System RMIS: Resources Management Information System RMP: Risk Management Plan RNA: Ribonucleic Acid ROADCHEM: Roadway Version that Includes Chemical Reactions of BI, NO2, and O3 ROADWAY: A Model to Predict Pollutant Concentrations Near a Roadway ROC: Record Of Communication RODS: Records Of Decision System ROG: Reactive Organic Gases ROLLBACK: A Proportional Reduction Model ROM: Regional Oxidant Model ROMCOE: Rocky Mountain Center on Environment ROP: Rate of Progress; Regional Oversight Policy ROPA: Record Of Procurement Action ROSA: Regional Ozone Study Area RP: Radon Progeny Integrated Sampling. Respirable Particulates. Responsible Party RPAR: Rebuttable Presumption Against Registration RPM: Reactive Plume Model. Remedial Project Manager RQ: Reportable Quantities RRC: Regional Response Center RRT: Regional Response Team; Requisite Remedial Technology RS: Registration Standard RSCC: Regional Sample Control Center RSD: Risk-Specific Dose RSE: Removal Site Evaluation RTCM: Reasonable Transportation Control Measure RTDF: Remediation Technologies Development Forum RTDM: Rough Terrain Diffusion Model RTECS: Registry of Toxic Effects of Chemical Substances RTM: Regional Transport Model RTP: Research Triangle Park RUP: Restricted Use Pesticide RVP: Reid Vapor Pressure RWC: Residential Wood Combustion Category:Green Glossary Category:Abbreviations